


2 seconds, 6 hours

by Zibomotua



Series: Time [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, just power everywhere, power bottom kylo, power top hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5748709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zibomotua/pseuds/Zibomotua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took 2 seconds for Kylo to close the gap between them. It took Hux 6 hours to find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 seconds, 6 hours

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place immediately after the first chapter of Out of My Mind.

It took 2 seconds for Kylo to close the gap between them. He stood close, never breaking eye contact. His hand reached up and brushed some blood off Hux's cheek. They are both aware of Hux's heart beating faster and faster, his breath quickening. Then as fast as it started, it was over. Kylo had retreated to the table to retreive his helmet.

No sooner did he latch it, the front door come crashing down and teams of troopers entered. Kylo wasted no time giving the troopers orders to clean up the mess. Hux on the other hand, did not move, eyes staring ahead where Kylo used to be standing. his heart would not settle nor could he get a hold of his emotions. The sound of Phasma's special armor broke him out of his stupor.

They rode together in the bay of the transport, sitting close enough for their knees to touch. The transport was crowded enough to write it off. Kylo could still sense Hux's heightened emotions coming off, the feelings crashing into Kylo like strong waves, consuming him. His arousal for the general grew with every wave.

When they landed, They made their debrief with the supreme leader and were left to resume their duties. It was mid day now on the ship but they were pardoned from the rest of the day's activities to regroup. Kylo goes to pull Hux aside, to make his intentions for the general clear, but Hux is in the middle of a discussion with Phasma and he looks angry.

"They are saying what now?!" Hux inquired, enraged.

"Apparently your behavior at the extraction point led them to believe you were emotionally compromised by watching Ren kill the civilians." Phasma expanded on her original statement.

"This is ridiculous, I was the one to kill the couple and I can assure you I was the exact opposite of emotionally compromised by it!" He huffed, putting his hands on his hips to prove his point.

"I suggest you nip this rumor in the bud before it becomes wide spread. I can assist you if you would like."

"No, that would not help. Thank you for your offer though. I shall take care of this swiftly" Hux states as he walks away in contemplation. He almost walked right past Kylo if it wasn't for the Knight's foot tapping the floor. 

"Careful Hux, don't let your emotions get the better of you" Kylo said, mask hiding any notes of light-heartedness. 

Hux's expression steeled, all traces of their pleasant time on the planet erased. "Do not think you know me, Ren" 

Hux walked away a little straighter and Kylo reflected on his choice of words. They were supposed to have confirmed his feelings for the General but he might have accidentally given off the opposite instead. Thinking he had blown it, he started to sulk. Kylo was not one for maturity on such matters.

\---

Hux squeezed at the bridge of his nose. He had just spent hours subjecting his troops to grueling training exercises while dropping hints about who actually did the killing during their planetary hiccup. A few times, Hux would take off his greatcoat and jacket to get into the ring with the highest ranked troopers to personally show off his superior abilities and merciless tactics. 

He was tired to say the least. It was close to the end of day on the ship now, his "day off" wasted on taking care of his spotless reputation among his ranks. No matter how much he tried to keep his focus on his work, his mind kept wandering to the masked knight's response on the bridge. Was he trying to tell Hux he thought their time on planet was a fluke? Hux was not one for beating around the bush or overanalyzing short conversations. Instead he took a short walk to Kylo's personal chambers to ask directly before any of this could get out of hand. Kylo's door panel told him the lone force-user had not come to his chambers once since they returned. He tried his holopad for Kylo's location but found the location transmitter had been turned off manually by Kylo.

'Sulking are we?' Hux thought to himself. He went back to his own chambers to change into his regulation off duty attire. He tried to brush off thoughts of Kylo as he laid in his bed, desperate for sleep. Where would Kylo be on their own ship that he would not want it documented? The answer hit Hux like a blaster cannon. The forgotten observation deck! Hux shot up in his bed and grabbed his holopad. He poured over the Finalizer's blueprints, marking off potential locations of said room. There were 4 possible locations. Hux toed on his slippers and took off for the closest one.

Kylo wasn't in the first location. It was a small storage closet with no viewports at all. Hux was starting to think he was going insane on his way to the second location. Who in their right mind walks all over a star destroyer looking for someone for non-work related reasons? He was almost there when he decided that this was indeed all just a fluke. he wasn't going to go looking anymore. He stopped when he realized he had still walked all the way to the second location. He could still check, he was already here.

Hux just stared at the entry pad for a few minutes, baffling at how hard it was to reign in his emotions over this. He was exhausted and definitely not thinking straight. He pressed it anyways.

The door opened and nothing happened. Hux couldn't see all the way into the room, there was a small entrance way in the way much like the layout of a hotel room. He could see the glow of the large floor to ceiling window at the other end of the room. As soon as he had put a slippered foot inside, he felt the crushing force of the Force throw him sideways against the wall. Kylo appeared from around the corner, mask off and face livid with his hand up in front of him as if he was choking Hux himself. 

"I've waited here for over 6 hours for you to figure it out!" Kylo seethed through clenched teeth.

Not a fluke, Hux thought. Definitely not a fluke, he thought as Kylo continued to close the gap swiftly. Kylo pressed his whole body against Hux before releasing his hold with the Force. Hux's body was already in overdrive, enjoying the force choke much more than he should have. He wasted no time in surging forward to finish what Kylo had started earlier that day. Their mouths clashed, hands roaming, bodies pulling back just to push forward with more ardor. Hux grabbed at Kylo's waist, wanting to feel skin, but couldn't figure out how to get under his tunic. He made a desperate noise into Kylo's mouth when he felt the man slide a bare hand up his back, his skin on fire and his nipples perking up through the thin material of his shirt. They brushed lewdly against the knight's torso, setting sparks through his whole being. He pushed Kylo off of him out of frustration.

"Take it off!" Hux demanded, breathing heavily. Kylo could see the outlines of Hux's enjoyment through his shirt and pants. It was unbearably erotic for the general to be wearing such thin clothes.

"OFF!" He demanded again, pushing Kylo further into the observation room. The sound of his voice creeped right up Kylo's spine, tingling every vertebrae. He released his belt to the floor and undid the hidden buttons of his tunic, never breaking eye contact with Hux. The tunic slipped off down his large, broad shoulders to reveal nothing but thin pants tucked into large boots. The pants did nothing to hide Kylo's erection either. They took quickened breaths just staring at each other, lit by the waltzing starlight.

Tension coiled up between them like a drug. Hux closed the gap by using a single hand to push Kylo back into the wall, free hand pulling his hips forward to meet his own. Kylo groaned loud. 

"Fuck me" he groaned out again as Hux gyrated into him. "Say you are going to fuck me. I want to hear it"

Hux shuddered by the demanding but submissive nature of Kylo's plea. he surged forward again, letting his hand drop from Kylo's hip to cup the curve of his ass.

"Oh Ren," He said, voice smooth as silk. "I'm going to fuck you hard."

He wasn't going to last, neither of them would if they messed around any longer. They broke apart, fervently taking off their boots and pants. Kylo produced a small bottle of ultra concentrated lube for Hux. He had definitely hoped this was going to happen and came prepared. The lube was much smoother than anything Hux had ever used before. His fingers slid in effortlessly and Kylo sighed deep into the wall in front of him with each pump.

"Please, no more teasing. Just give it to me" Kylo begged.

It was so obscene, having the last Knight of Ren begging for Hux's prick with his fingers deep inside. Hux spreads Kylo's legs, his hand slicking up his own erection, already weaping for release. He bites into the back of Kylo's shoulder at the same time he presses in, one fluid movement until he is fully buried. Both men groan deep, bodies ablaze with need for the other. They stay there adjusting for a second, until Kylo, insatiable, wiggles his rear end around Hux. Hux growls, at the action, a deep need to dominate the man grows larger inside him every second. He drags his blunt nails down Kylo's back eliciting a strangled cry before digging into his hips and thrusting, establishing a rhythm that undoes Kylo to the bone, reducing him to nothing more than a whimpering mess.

It's more erotic than Hux could have ever imagined, he's drunk off his need for more of this man. They are both close, the passion burning bright with their months, years, of unresolved tension. Hux reaches forward and pinches Kylo's chest before trailing down with one hand to stroke his ignored member. It only takes two strokes for Kylo to convulse against him, hips waggling wildly as he comes all over the wall in front of them. Hux cant handle the contractions or the crude waggling and he pulls out to stroke himself to release all over Kylo's back.  

They stand there shakily, panting. Hux cant stop biting Kylo's shoulder, determined to leave the most egregious mark possible. He feels satiated in a way a hard day's work can't fulfill. Hux lets go of Kylo's shoulder, looking down at the blackening mark. Yes, this was something he could get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> just a p.s. the observation deck is modeled off the one from the movie Sunshine. Its an amazing, angsty movie that anyone in this fandom would love.  
> Tell me what you think!!


End file.
